kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Thảo luận:Sự kiện mùa thu 2015/@comment-26052433-20151118122335
01) Start of Autumn Event 2015: Limited Time Area "Assault! Sea Transport Operation"! KC Autumn Event 2015: Limited Time Area "Assault! Sea Transport Operation" has been implemented, and has started. This operation's core is a torpedo squadron and combat vessel "transport operation". 02) Structure of the Operation This Operation is split into main operation (first half operation) and extra operation (second half operation). New admirals should try to participate in the main operation. Also, please do not rush in the event, prepare yourselves in the normal maps before attempting the operation. 03) Main operation (First half operation) The Main operations (First half operation) are structured as below, E-1: "Transport Operation! Clearing the path ahead" E-2: "Korone Haikara Oki Naval Battle" E-3: "Setting sail! Sea Transport Fleet" Admirals Clearing the main operation will get Training Cruiser "Kashima"! 04) Forming Combined Fleet E-1: "Transport Operation! Clearing the path ahead" requires combined fleet. ※First fleet as the main fleet, and the second fleet as the escort fleet. You can form a combined fleet by dragging the second fleet's icon into the first fleet's icon. 05) About the Landing Ship gauge Moving on, E-2: "Korone Haikara Oki Naval Battle" and E-3: "Setting sail! Sea Transport Fleet" are both transport operations. Using certain Torpedo squadron setup to reach the Landing Ship points, you will be able to destroy the enemy fleet's transport! The Landing Ship gauge will change. 06) Increasing amounts of Landing Ships By mounting transport equipment on the ships, you can increase the number of Landing Ships. Also, in E-3, you will be able to send out combined fleet formation "Transport Fleet". For this type of fleet, you can bring up to two large ship for transporting purposes. 07) Main Operation (First Half Operation)... In the main operation, you will be able to encounter, Akizuki, Kawakaze, Mizuho. ※The chances of encountering them will increase based on the difficulty level. Also, admirals who have cleared the main operation will be able to join the extra operation (second half operation). 08) About Extra Operation (Second Half Operation) The extra operations are structured as below: E-4: "Western battle line! Task Force Dispatch" (Separate warfare) Shiplock(?) E-5: "Lets go! Vanilla Bay Night Battle! (Final Operation) Admirals clearing all the operations will be able to obtain "Hagikaze"! 09) About Extra Operation (Second half Operation)... You will have a chance to encounter Heavy Cruiser Prinz Eugen, Battleship Roma and other foreign ships. Also, you will able to encounter new shipgirl Carrier, Graf Zeppelin, and you will also have a chance to encounter Destroyer, Arashi in the final map! 10) About New enemy "PT Imps" In the Autumn Event, there will be a new enemy, PT Imps appearing. Battleships and other large scale ships will not be effective against them. But destroyers and other small ships will be effective against them. ※When equipped with secondary guns, large ships will be slightly effective against them. 11) Extra Operation's Strong Enemy... In Extra Operation's final stage there will be a strong Abyssal appearing. If you want to fight her effectively, there's an armor reducing function. ※By Reducing her armor, there will be changes occuring. ※The enemy's armor will regenerate every morning at 0500 (there will be no regeneration on the final day).